


Frozen Fingers

by Mr_Moonstone



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Elf, Gen, Half-orc, Human, Original Character(s), dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Moonstone/pseuds/Mr_Moonstone
Summary: Aziz Penhunt (human fighter) along with his companions Adrian (Elven mage), and Nikephoros Gugush (Half orc/dwarf fighter) are on a quick mission to retrieve a dragon’s eye for a gnome’s potion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haden).



> This story was a Christmas present for a friend of mine

Aziz peered down at the letter and then looked back at the house in front of him. “This is it,” he said to his companions before leading them to the front and knocking on the door. It wasn’t long before an old looking gnome opened the door. “What do you want?” Before Aziz could respond, her eyes widened. “Prince Aziz! Why didn’t you tell me it was you? Come in, come in!” Her small form ushered them inside. She told them to sit by the fire as she waddled into the kitchen to get them a warm drink. Aziz shivered and let out a huff. “Can’t wait to go back outside,” he joked, “nice and freezing!” Adrian and Nike chuckled a bit. “From the way you fell into that chair, I thought your ass was a block of ice,” Nike teased. Aziz crossed his arms. “It’s not my fault my family didn’t originate from the north,” he defended. Before either Adrian or Nike could jab at his pride again, the old gnome came back in with hot tea.  
“Here you young’ns go.” She handed everyone a cup and then shuffled over to the chair next to Nike. “So about the job,” the gnome began, “I need a dragon’s eye for a potion I’m working on-”  
“Woah, woah, woah, a dragon’s eye.” Nike looked at Aziz with disbelief. “She’s trying to get us killed!”  
“Let’s hear her out.” Aziz glances at Adrian, who seems intrigued in the gnome. “A potion? What kind of potion are you planning to brew?” The gnome crosses her arms. “That’s a secret only for me to know,” she croaked, “but believe me, my prince, I wouldn’t have asked you to get it if I didn’t trust you.” Aziz leaned back in his chair as he thought. “What would our reward be?” He asked. The gnome studied the three. “I don’t have much coinage, but I have few things for trade. I’ll let you take one thing each for free.” Aziz looked at Adrian and Nike. Adrian shrugged. “Seems fair.” Nike, on the other hand, didn’t seem too convinced. “I’d like to see the stuff you have. Just to make sure you’re not screwing us over.” The gnome grumbled. “I guess I can show you a few things.” She got up and shuffled into the other room. Nike glared at Adrian. “Do you want us to die?” Adrian snorted. “Of course not! I was just curious about the potion.” He then said in a low voice, “you can make weird things out of dragon.” Nike and Aziz leaned towards Adrian. “What kind of things?” 

Before Adrian could tell them, the gnome came back in with scrolls, armour and weapons. Aziz and Nike quickly pulled away from Adrian and watched as the tiny being struggled to set the stuff down without hurting herself. “There,” she huffed, wiping the dust off her hands. Nike was the first to snatch an object. She balanced a glaive in her hands. “Hmm.” Adrian reached towards a few scrolls. Most were in infernal and draconic. Aziz studied the objects, unsure of what to pick up first. He’d reach for a sword, then for a fancy piece of armour, and then towards a few jewellery. After looking at the objects for what the gnome deemed as ‘too long’, the group left to collect the dragon’s eye. 

The group trecked through the snow-covered forest and up the frozen mountain. Aziz crunched the snow beneath his foot and looked around. “You know a lot about dragons,” he said to Adrian, “do you know where a snow dragon would hang out?” Adrian let a stream of hot air out of his nose as he looked around. He motioned for them to follow. “Stay quiet. Loud noises could trigger an avalanche or worse, alert the dragon we’re here,” he whispered. Aziz nodded and Nike grumbled under her breath, saying something about how getting buried by snow would be a lame death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight a dragon

Giant leather wings beating against the wild wind is less pleasant sounding than you’d expect. And with a giant thud, the dragon landed in the snow. It lifted it’s head and took a big whiff before looking around and then crawling into the cave.   
‘Shit!’ and ‘Go! Go!’ along with the scraping of claws against the hard earth echoed within the cave. Revealing its teeth and taking another whiff of air, the dragon let out a snarl. As it moved its head around a pile of rocks, Adrian muttered an incantation and a calming blue light shot out of his fingers tips. Surprised, the dragon stumbled back, trying to catch itself from tumbling over. Adrian gave Nike a look and she nodded before running out of her hiding place and slamming her shield on the dragon’s head. 

The dragon shook off the sleep spell and roared at Nike. “Oh gods,” Aziz whispered before heading into the battle. He jabbed his sword into the dragon’s foot, the ear-piercing scream of the dragon shook the cave walls. The dragon let out another cry as Aziz turned his body around and he watched as Nike yanked her axe from the dragon’s side. Not wasting any time, Aziz glided his blade across the dragon’s hindleg. He was about to make another strike when the dragon snapped its large teeth at him. “Woah!” He pressed is back against the wall, the hot breath of the dragon still close to his face. “Hey, scalie!”   
The dragon turned it’s head and then hit by a sudden burst of flame. Aziz took the opportunity to shove his sword into its neck. A horrid high pitched scream came out of the dragon as it stepped back.   
“Watch it!” Nike moved towards Adrian, nearly getting stepped on by the giant creature. Aziz looked at his sword and tapped it on the ground, getting some of the blood off of it. “Watch out!” Adrian pushed Aziz out of the way before the dragon could gobble him up. “Oof!” Aziz quickly got off the ground and took a fighting stance. Wham! Adrian was slammed into the wall and he tumbled to the ground beside Aziz. 

“That’s no good,” Nike growled and she started chopping wildly at the dragon’s hide. The dragon screeched and tried moving away, crushing Aziz against the wall. As the dragon lunged to snap at Nike, she wedged her axe into the dragon’s muzzle.   
The dragon collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Aziz lifted himself up and stumbled over to Adrian. “Are you alright?” He asked lifting the elven man off the ground. Adrian groaned. “I’ve felt worst.”   
“What do you want to do with the dragon?” Nike shouted. Aziz looked down at the dragon. It stared back at him with a defeated look. He looked at Adrian. “Do you have enough energy to cast another sleep spell?” Adrian clutched his side and hissed. “Let me see what I can do.” He made his way over to the dragon and began muttering again, a glow of light started forming at the palm of his hand and he pressed his palm against the dragon’s snout. Its eyes rolled back and it started breathing heavily. Aziz looked at Nike and nodded. She lifted the axe above her head and hacked into the creature’s neck with a sickening noise.  
Nike wrapped around the dragon’s eye and yanked it out, before putting it in a small satchel. The three of them stared at the rotting corpse. Aziz spoke up, “what do you guys want to do with the rest of it?”


End file.
